1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cup holders, and more particularly to, a cup holder adapted for use in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, ash receptacles or ashtrays have been developed for use in vehicles such as an automotible. Typically, the ashtray is mounted in a pull-out retainer of a dashboard or console in a passenger compartment of the vehicle.
Prior art devices have been constructed for holding a conventional cup or the like by cooperating with the ashtray. An example of such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,742 to Pellegrino. This patent discloses a cup holder which is adapted to be inserted into the interface between the ashtray or retainer and dashboard and extends forward into the passenger compartment. The cup holder is a plate having an aperture for receiving the cup.
One problem with the above patented device is that it extends forward beyond the ashtray retainer into the passenger compartment which is undesireable. Another problem is that the device is supported in a cantilevered manner between the ashtray retainer and dashboard. A further problem is that the device can hold or support only one cup or the like.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide a cup holder that does not extend forward beyond the ashtray retainer into the passenger compartment of the vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cup holder that cooperates with the ashtray retainer and is not supported in a cantilevered manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cup holder which holds or supports more than one cup.